Enterprise employees often attempt to access data stored in the computers located in an enterprise office while the employees are not at the office. On occasions such an employee uses a portable computer to access the data, but often the employee is not able to access the data using the portable computer because the employee does not have the portable computer or does not have internet access for the portable computer. The employee cannot use a mobile phone to access the data because the mobile phone has no capability to access the data through a firewall providing security for the data. If the portable computer uses internet access to the data through the firewall, security for a back office data store is decreased because the firewall permits commands to modify data. The above-described situations present unique security problems that are not adequately addressed by existing data access systems.